Besos
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Taka esta huyendo. Ahora se tienen que resguardarse. La pelirroja tiene deseos de saber cuántas chicas ha besado Sasuke antes de haber ido con Orochimaru, por lo cuál le pregunta.Qué hará la chica cuando se de cuenta que los únicos besos que ha tenido Sasuke han sido con una sola persona... esa persona... es un hombre... Y ese hombre es... Naruto


**Hola... Este es un fanfic que hice hace mucho, por lo tanto no esta muy relacionado con lo que pasa actualmente en el manga/anime, solo lo hice porque si, también el 3er beso no está confirmado.**

**Para Deiina A. :3 Sabes que te amo**

**Disfruten n.n**

**Besos.**

Era una tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando.  
Taka estaba escapando de los ninjas de Konoha que los perseguían insistentemente.  
Al final terminaron refugiándose en un hotel sencillo.

—Sasuke iremos a comprar algo de comida ¿vienes?—cuestionó un chico de cabello blanco y dientes afilados de nombre Suigetsu.

Lo acompañaba un joven alto de cabello naranja que respondía al nombre de Juugo.

—No—respondió indiferente un chico de ojos y cabello del mismo color: negro.

—Karin ¿Tú quieres ir?—preguntó Juugo solo por educación.

Karin una chica pelirroja de lentes miraba a Sasuke, ya que si él se quedaba, ella podría estar con él, ellos solos, y quién sabe qué cosas podrían ocurrir.

—No, lo mejor es que se vayan ahora o se hará de noche—dijo la chica empujando a sus compañeros hasta la puerta—Tárdense lo que quieran—dijo la de lentes mientras los sacaba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Los otros simplemente se fueron sin chistar y diciendo que jamás comprenderían a las mujeres.

Ahora Karin iba a poner en marcha su plan para seducir a su adorado Sasuke usando toda clase de artimañas que una mujer en celo puede usar.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, bajó un poco el cierre de su blusa morada, mostrando un poco de sus atributos.

Con sigilo se acercó a Sasuke Uchiha, el exiliado más codiciado con vida en éste momento y… estaba a punto de ser de Karin.

Se podía oír el latido del corazón de la chica al ver la silueta del Uchiha sentado recargado en la pared, así que fue y tomó asiento junto a él.

Con una voz melosa y seductora preguntó…

—Sasuke-kun, tú siempre has sido muy popular entre la chicas, Por que no me cuentas ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?

La chica estaba un poco nerviosa y también molesta por preguntar aquello, pero quería saber de la vida romántica de Sasuke, a cuántas rivales había tenido y cómo hacer para superarlas.

Sin embargo Sasuke no contestó y la pelirroja se preguntó si la habían oído.

—Sasuke-kun… perdona si te incomodo mi pregunta—se disculpó la chica tratando de parecer más humilde.

El oji negro la miró, mientras tocaba sus labios con su dedo índice y después habló.

—Mi primer beso fue un accidente—susurró el pelinegro.

Karin lo vio y se extrañó, no pensó que el otro le contestarías y por otro lado se sintió frustrada de que alguna chica hubiera besado "accidentalmente" a su futuro novio.

— ¿Accidentalmente?—fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica, eso solo pasa en las novelas de amor, en la vida real es físicamente imposible.

Sasuke seguía pensando en como responder, pero ahora si Karin había perdido la esperanza de que el pelinegro le contestará ya que tenía un semblante muy serio.

—Estaba frente a mí y lo empujaron-recordó el Uchiha.

_"Ese primer beso sucedió después de graduarse de la academia ninja y convertirse en gennin._

_Todas esas chicas peleando por quién se sentaría al lado de él.  
De repente allí estaba la escoria de la clase; Naruto Uzumaki enfrente de él.  
Ambos se miraron con esos ojos de rivalidad a escasos centímetros, estaban a des nivel, y fue cuando un compañero empujó al rubio hacia adelante y provocó el primer beso de ambos… eso y que le dieran una paliza a Naruto por besar al sexy de Sasuke."_

— ¿"Lo" empujaron? ¿Te refieres a un chico?—Karin enserio se veía molesta.

¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke besara a un… hombre?

—Si, a Naruto—dijo Sasuke con su tono frío y natural.

Karin sintió que murió por dentro, ese rubio infernal que iba de un lado a otro diciendo "Sasuke vuelve" y contenedor del Kyuubi le había robado la virginidad a los labios de Sasuke. Definitivamente mataría a Naruto la próxima vez que lo viera.

—Pero ese beso no cuenta—objetó Karin, tratándose de hacer a la idea de que eso nunca pasó—Dime mejor ¿Tu segundo beso?—La pelirroja abrazó el brazo del portador del sharingan y restregó sus seno en él—Seguramente fue con la tipa de pelo rosa ¿no? Ella estaba en tu equipo y siempre se ha arrastrado tras de ti.

Sasuke retiró su brazo del agarre de su compañera y suspiró.  
¿Por qué aceptó hablar de su vida amorosa ahora?

Fue así como recordó su segundo beso.

—Sakura es molesta, pero sin ella no hubiera recibid mi segundo beso… que también fue un accidente.

Karin prestó atención, ahora la vista de Sasuke se perdía en la ventana, estaba recordando.

_"Iban tras una reliquia de oro antigua, se habían separado de Kakashi y por alguna razón Sakura había sido secuestrada por los ladrones…_

_—Tenemos que salvarla, recuerda que quien no cumple su misión es escoria, pero quien no salva a sus amigos es peor que escoria._

_Naruto no hacía más que hablar y jalaba a Sasuke que por alguna razón estaba unido a él por un chakra podrido._

_Trataron de quitarse esa cosa azul de sus manos a cualquier precio, más sus esfuerzos no resultaron._

_Primero Naruto golpeó sus manos con la reliquia de oro que se desfiguró toda. Después ambos estrellaron sus puños contra una roca gigante y lo único que recibieron fue un escalofrío de dolor._

_Ninguno de los planes había funcionado, hasta que pensaron en lanzarse de una cascada, atorar su unión en una piedra y así los hicieron, solo que las leyes de la física no lo permitieron y terminaron volando y dándose un segundo beso._

_— ¡Por qué esto siempre tiene que pasarme contigo!—gritó Naruto mientras seguía flotando en el agua._

_Ya desde hace tiempo que a Sasuke le atraía Naruto y ese beso fue especial, nunca creyó que fuera a ocurrir algo así otra vez.  
Sin embargo Sasuke tenía que seguir con su orgullo pues bien sabía que Naruto no correspondía sus sentimientos._

_—No te robes mi frase—murmuró Sasuke mientras escupía al agua."_

—Entonces… tu segundo beso… ¿Fue con la peli rosada esa?—cuestionó Karin.

—No—respondió Sasuke con su cara inmutable—dije que fue gracias a ella no con ella… el beso fue con Naruto.

Al chico parecía agradarle la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Karin, y de cierto modo, sus palabras eran ciertas, si no fuera por Sakura que había sido secuestrada, jamás hubieran tenido la intención de ir por ella y tratado de quitarse esa cosa azul.

Mientras Karin se sorprendió. Maldecía al contenedor del Kyuubi, enserio esperaba que Akatsuki lo matara y lo hicieran sufrir mucho, no tenía derecho a vivir después de abusar del pobre de Sasuke.

—Dime entonces Sasuke ¿Haz tenido un beso que no sea accidental o con Naruto?—preguntó la chica de lentes.

El peli negro se quedó pensando.

—No, todos han sido con él—dijo sinceramente el pelinegro.

Karin sonrió, bueno era cierto que Sasuke había besado a otra persona, pero la pelirroja se sintió feliz de cierto modo ya que pensó que Sasuke había besado a miles de chicas, pero no, sus labios solo habían sido tocados por un hombre que a Sasuke ni siquiera le gustaba, además ocurrieron "accidentalmente" así que definitivamente esos beso no contaban.

—Entonces yo seré tu tercer beso Sasuke—dijo la pelirroja tomando la cara de Sasuke y girándola hacia ella.

Sasuke no se oponía, por lo que la pelirroja se asustó.

—Karin, no puedo permitir que alguien me bese, porque quiero recordar a la última persona con la que hice eso, eso y porque ya di mi tercer beso—explicó el oji negro.

La chica retiró sus manos y se dio por vencida.

Era imposible tener el amor de Sasuke, porque ese sentimiento… ya los tenía alguien más.

_"Terminó la pelea en el Valle del fin, yo estaba poseído por ése poder y tú por el del zorro, tú me lanzaste tu rasengan y yo mi chidori.  
El resultado fue obvio: Yo gané._

_Estabas en el suelo, estabas inconsciente.  
Yo te veía, mi banda cayó al suelo, con ese rasguño del que me burlé que jamás podrías hacerme, la banda cayó a un lado de ti y yo susurré tu nombre: NARUTO. _

_Comenzó a llover y miré el cielo, sentí un dolor en mi brazo y caí de rodillas detrás de ti. Vomité un poco de sangre haciendo que mi vista quedara clavada en tu cabello._

_Me acerqué a tus labios y te besé. Estabas inconsciente, sé que no lo recordarás, pero Naruto fuiste mi primer amor, y ese beso será solo un recuerdo de que te traicioné a ti y a la aldea solo por un poco de poder para cumplir mi venganza."_

—Iré a buscar a Suigetsu y a Juugo, ya han tardado demasiado—habló el moreno para levantarse del sillón.

Karin lo veía, sinceramente no entendía a Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta que si éste la traicionara en el futuro, aun así lo seguiría.

Sasuke salió de la habitación encontrándose con el peliblanco y el peli naranja llegando con unas bolsas al cuarto.

—Ah, Sasuke, trajimos comida ¿Vamos a cenar?—preguntó Suigetsu haciendo una señal con su mano.

El peli negro lo ignoró y salió, así se perdió y subió a un árbol.

Ya era de noche y las estrellas resplandecían, fue cuando el chico se puso a pensar.

Naruto siempre amó a Sakura y ella siempre me quiso a mí, si yo me iba tal vez ella podría darle una oportunidad a Naruto y podrían ser felices, así yo podría seguir mi sueño: Matar a Itachi.

Y así todos seríamos felices ¿no?

Por qué incluso yo lo sería… porque al ver a Naruto feliz, yo también lo soy… por eso no puedo permitir regresar con él, ya no soy digno de él.

Así que cuando mate a mi hermano, me convertiré en un ninja fuerte, en el villano más difícil que pueda existir, y así con mi sueño hecho… quiero morir a manos de Naruto.

FIN.


End file.
